witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bald Mountain (quest)
/ ?? Magic acorn |Level = 26 |Previous = Blood on the Battlefield |Next = Final Preparations |Enemies = Drowners Fiend Fugas Whispess Weavess Brewess Imlerith |Starting_icon = velen}} Bald Mountain is a main quest in . This quest starts automatically once the quest Blood on the Battlefield concludes. Walkthrough If you use your witcher senses you will notice a lot of footprints, you can follow them although the path is pretty obvious. Once you get close enough a guard will ask Stregomir if he should kill Geralt and Ciri, however he will reply that Geralt had once served the Ladies. Now you will be offered to join at a fireplace, if you do you can get more info on the celebration and Magic acorns, after you know everything say it's time to go and Stregomir will direct you to Thecla if they wish to see the Ladies. Along the way you will find a merchant and blacksmith so you can do some trade and repairs if needed. Geralt is too Old and Ugly Along the way you will meet Johnny (and Sarah if she was evicted). He will inform them that Ciri will probably be accepted to meet the Ladies, due to her good looks and youth, but Geralt will not. Once you reach Thecla she will accept Ciri immediately, but Geralt will be rejected, so he will have to prove himself worthy. To do it he will have to retrieve the Defier's Oren from a deep dark lake, some challenge that is for a witcher especially one that has a Killer Whale with him. Inside the cave you will find some drowners but no big deal either, but they were never mentioned as part of the test and neither was the Fiend you will encounter after climbing back out. After bringing the coin back to Thecla she will agree to let Geralt pass and Marica will lead the way. After you pass the gate you will encounter Fugas, after showing him the Defier's Oren it turns out it was a ruse all along and he will attack. Get your Relict oil ready and kill him. After that Ciri will tell Geralt she will go kill Imlerith while he takes care of the Crones. Geralt will obviously disagree, after which Ciri will propose they play "Rock Paper Scissors" on who gets to kill the guest of honor and Geralt will win 2 out of 3. And thus fate has decided who will face him. Dealing with The Crones You will now be controlling Ciri, continue forward and you will find a waterfall, after examining it Ciri will deduct she has to jump down there, so do just that. After a short swim Ciri will reach the crones who look "different" and cooking dinner, but as soon as Ciri crashes the party they turn back to "normal" now fight and kill all of them. Remember this is 3 against 1 so make use of her Blink ability. Once all 3 are dead there will be a cutscene where it turns out Weavess is still alive and she will steal Vesemir's medalion from Ciri and run away. Payback Now back with Geralt it's time to climb the mountain, along the way you will encounter a Quen Place of Power, which is good as Quen is useful during the battle. When you reach Imlerith he will ask if you brought Ciri with you, answer what you like it's irrelevant as you aren't here to chat. Imlerith is not that hard at first, just roll around him and stab him in the back, he will try to stagger Geralt if you try to get too many hits in one go. Once he goes down to around 33% HP he will ditch his shield and only use his mace while teleporting around. Dodging attacks and Quen are very useful here, especially with "Active Shield" if you also have "Exploding Shield" it may stagger him. There will be moments where Imlerith gets tired and will try to lift his mace off the ground thats when you can get a few hits if you can't get any during his onslaught. Once he is down to around 5% a cutscene will play where Geralt will use Aard to knock his mace out of his hand and stab him. He will then grab Geralt in the same way as he did with Vesemir and ask who taught him how to fight like that? To which geralt will reply "the witcher that you have killed" and use Igni stream attack to heat up his helmet. Imlerith will let Geralt go and try to remove it however his head will have it's skin burned off, after which Geralt will pick up his mace and bash his skull right into his armor. Soon Ciri will join Geralt and start conversing, after which you will have a choice to leave right away or stay a bit longer. If you stay you can pick up the Magic Acorn from Imlerith's body which will grant you 2 skill points. Although it seems it will remain there forever thus allowing you to pick it up later if you return, but why risk and wait? Now talk to Ciri in order to leave when you are done and they will get back down. Stregomir will greet them and ask how will they manage without the acorns now? If you have not used the acorn yet you can give it to him, but that's obviously a stupid thing to do, so best to pick the other option. Regardless Ciri and Geralt will head out to Novigrad where they will be greeted by their friends in Chameleon and the quest ends. After which you get new quests and are free to roam the world again as you see fit. Journal entry : Vesemir's death tore a gaping hole in Ciri's heart and left only a burning drive for revenge to fill it. This drive burned all the higher when she learned from Avallac'h that Imlerith, the general of the Hunt who murdered Vesemir, would be attending the Crones' sabbath on Bald Mountain. Ciri smelled blood and decided at once to travel to No Man's Land and kill Imlerith. Geralt, that calculating, practical-minded witcher, as usual caved immediately to his adopted daughter's wishes and agreed to accompany her on this expedition. The pair thus slipped out of Kaer Morhen in the cool light of morning and galloped of to find vengeance. : Vengeance is what they found, and, though served warm, it was nonetheless sweet. The duo found their way to the top of Bald Mountain and there Ciri killed two of the three Crones while Geralt triumphed in a deathmatch against Imlerith. The only bitter note - the third Crone escaped, taking with her Vesemir's medallion, the only memento Ciri had kept of her dead friend and mentor. Objectives * Find a way to the mountain's summit. * Talk to Thecla and get permission to climb the mountain. * Retrieve the coin Thecla threw in the water by using your Witcher Senses. (300 ) * Give the coin to Thecla. * Travel the path to the peak of Bald Mountain. * Defeat Fugas. * Penetrate to the heart of the tree's roots. * Kill the three Crones. * Use Blink to strike all three Crones and disturb their spell. * Find Imlerith. * Kill Imlerith. (1000 awarded for killing Imlerith) * Talk to Ciri once you are ready to go to Novigrad. Notes *After killing Imlerith, choose to "stay a little longer". Go back to the oak and loot the Magic Acorn off Imlerith's corpse (there is also a loot chest near the throne). Head down the mountain the way you came up to meet the villagers coming to investigate why the oak died. Give them the news of the Crones' demise and either hand them the last Magic Acorn or tell them to learn to live without. *There is an additional chest worth looting on your way down the mountain. Stop before you see the villagers and take a left, and follow the path under the bridge. There should be a chest tucked away behind a rock. *If you decide to keep the Magic Acorn, you can eat it to instantly receive 2 Skill Points. Since there are no repercussions for keeping the acorn to yourself, you definitely should. *After retrieving the coin, be sure to dive a little deeper into the underwater cavern to find a chest of treasure. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Fugas the Devil Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:The Witcher 3 Imlerith General of the Wild Hunt Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:Revenge Served Hot - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 102 - Let's Play Hard ar:الجبل الأصلع (مهمة) Category:The Witcher 3 main quests